Glass
by SpiderMonkeyLove23
Summary: Ok, so, i re-wrote stand by me. Jacob and Nessie get pregnant. but, with there roots, who knows what the baby will turn out to be! Vampire? Werewolf? Human? All three?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, its the same concept as Stand By Me, only a completely different story. i am writing this one completely on my own and i have many more freedoms in what i write and i don't have to follow with what another writer wants. I am not changing POV's throughout the entire story unless demanded by reviews :) so, i hope you enjoy my new/old story, Glass!

Oh, Yeah, i am going to put song recommendations with each chapter. this time the song is called Glass by Gavin Degraw. Check it out.

Biting my nails, I looked up at him anxiously. I wanted him to say something. I needed him to say something. The dead silence was killing me. I could only sit in the silent bedroom for so long. Usually, guys yelled and got really upset when there mate got pregnant.

"Jacob," I croaked, climbing up on my knees. "Please say something. I'm so sorry."

He sighed and ran his hands through his sleek, black hair. It was longer than it had been in a while. I liked his hair long, though. He knew that, too. That's why he hadn't cut it lately.

"It's not your fault," he said, looking up at me. "We should have been more protected, Ness."

Actually, it was my fault. Out of all the nights that I could have chosen to not take the pill, it was that one. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that but—

"the condom broke," he said immediately. "It's my fault."

That was when I got really angry. All this time I blamed myself for not being on the pill that night when he didn't even use a condom!

"What?" I cried, standing up. "Why am I just finding this out?"

"Ness, I'm sorry!"

He followed me out of the bedroom and into the small living room. The house was a wedding gift from my grandparents.

I quickly threw on my coat, grabbed the keys off the kitchen table and hurried to the car. I probably should have mentioned that I wasn't protected at all but that could wait.

As I drove through the pouring rain on the way to the home of my entire family, the tiny La Push houses whirled by me. they were blurred by my on- coming tears.

Before I could even get two steps into the house, everybody crowded around me. My dad probably read my mind from the end of the drive. Plus, they all probably heard me coming.

"So you're pregnant?" Bella gasped. Yeah, he read my mind. Much to my dismay. "When did you find out?"

"Is it the dog's?" Emmett boomed.

"Are you going to keep it?" Esme asked.

I was bombarded with so many questions running through my mind. I practically fell back on the couch. Bella's hands flew to catch me but I reassured her that I was fine. I just needed a seat.

"What happened between you and Jacob?" Edward asked, taking a seat next to me. Of course he would know that something happened. He knew everything in my life. For the short time that I was in school with normal children, he knew how my day was before I even walked through the door.

"well, I found out the condom broke--,"

Before I could continue, Edward grinned and Bella took his spot. He didn't like these discussions with me.

"Continue," she pressed.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened them again to continue. "Ok, so, I found out that the condom broke that night and Jake just didn't tell me. So I got really mad. Which, probably shouldn't have because I wasn't on the pill that night. So this is partly my fault," I placed my hands on my temples and sighed. It was all to much to take in for one day. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even realize more silent tears were rolling down my cheeks, leaving warm streaks in there path.

"Oh, honey," Bella took her index finger and swiped my tear away slowly. "It'll be ok. Esme sat on the other side of me. I turned to face her as she began to speak.

"Everything is going to be alright," she kissed my forehead. "Just talk to Jacob. I'm sure he'll understand."

I nodded. I heard someone behind me clap once.

"I think Nessie and I need to go for a little retail therapy. Always helps me! Bella, Edward, can I take her to Port Angeles for a little shopping?" Alice asked.

I could see in Alice's amber eyes that she was so eager to take me shopping. She couldn't wait to get me out of my sweat pants and old t-shirt and into something much more high end. Her shopping trips were always fun, though.

"Go ahead," Bella agreed.

In seconds, Alice had me off my feet. She grabbed her keys and without protest, I hopped in her brand new Yellow Porsche. Every year she got a new version of the same car. I never understood her obsession with Yellow Porsche's.

"Let's do this," she grinned smugly. She slammed her foot on the gas and we went flying. The rain passed the windows at amazing speed. I didn't realize how fast we were even going.

"So, why do you love yellow Porsche's so much?" I asked her as we sped down the high way. "Ever since I was born, its always a yellow Porsche for you."

She chuckled and kept her eyes on the road. "it's a very long story, I don't care to explain." she gasped.

"What?" I cried. I wide grin slowly crept across her lips. "Alice? Are you alright?"

"I am so throwing you a baby shower! Oh it'll be so much fun!"

I shook my head slowly. "Alice, really, its ok. I don't really like parties all that much. I am more of a quiet get together kind of person. I especially don't like presents."

She sighed and grimaced. I had obviously upset her by refusing the shower.

"Your just like your mother," she muttered just loud enough for me to hear. She was right, I was exactly like my mother in so many ways. I liked it that way. But, I was also like my father just as much.

"It sucks that I cant see _your _future. I could see if you would ever agree to the shower or not. But, oh well."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Can I please throw the shower? Please, please, please? Parties are always so much fun and they end with everybody happy. Well, with one exception, but, that was so long ago."

"No," I said sternly.

She huffed and continued driving. "Fine."

It was completely silent the rest of the way. But, she wouldn't stop chattering during the whole shopping trip. Every store, she would buy bags and bags and bags of clothing. Whether it was for me or for her, I didn't know.

It was late when we finally left. Very late. I was so exhausted from the day. I fell asleep on the way home.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," she shook me awake. I realized we were home. The Porsche was tucked away safely in the garage. "ive already unloaded all the bags, come inside. Someone wants to see you."

I rubbed my eyes and moaned. I felt like I hadn't even slept. I was still so exhausted. I wanted to go back home. To my bed. To Jacob. But, that was hard at the time.

She pulled me out of the car and dragged me inside. It was when I saw Jacob sitting in living room--waiting for me--that I really woke up. Everyone else

"Hey," he said softly in his calm, Jacob voice that I loved. "They told me everything. About the pill. I'm not mad. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you that the condom broke after--"

Before he could continue, I latched myself tightly into his arms. I wanted him more than I wanted anything. I hated when we fought.

"Can we go home?" I asked, looking up at him. We were still embraced in a tight hug.

"Wait, don't forget your clothes," Alice hurried into the rooms with so many bags, I couldn't even count. She grinned and practically danced out.

"yeah," he laughed. "Let's go."


	2. Gifts

-1ok, here I am with the second chapter! In case you haven't already figured this out, its from Nessie's POV. Both chapters are. Lol I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. But anyway, my song recommendation for this chapter is…

Never Say Never by The Fray.

In nothing but his over sized shirt, I sensually entered the living room with a smug smile on my face. I needed a fix and Jacob was the only one who could fulfill it. So, I cocked and eye brown and leaned on the doorway. I cleared my throat loudly.

"oh," he said, finally looking at me. Slowly, I walked over and sat on his lap, legs spread apart. "What's this?"

I placed my lips to his neck. "I want you so bad."

He lightly pushed me off, grinning. He was obviously enjoying this. "What's up with you. If I knew pregnancy made you this horny--."

I pressed my lips to his fingers. "Shh."

With force, I pressed my lips to his with force. His hand slowly made its way down my thigh slowly. He back on the couch, our lips still fused.

Before I knew it, we rolled onto the floor. He lifted me up and pushed me up against the wall. I placed my hands on the hems of his shirts and slowly lifted it off his shirt. I fell to the ground when the doorbell rang. I sighed as he went to answer it.

"Who is it?" I cried in disappointment. The moment was officially killed and that upset me. I grunted and went to meet him at the door.

"it's a package," he said, walking back into the living room. He threw the large, rectangular box in front of the small, crackling fire in the fireplace. He took a seat.

I sat down next to him. "Whose it from?"

"There's no address," he muttered. Was it even possible to send a package with no address? Surely not. "How can something be sent with no address?"

I shrugged and helped him rip open the box. Cardboard went flying everywhere. When all the cardboard and tape was removed, there was another box. But, this one wasn't cardboard. It was a beautiful, large, mahogany box with ornate carvings all along the edges.

"What's in it?" Jacob asked, looking at me with a puzzled look in his beautiful, angelic face.

"It looks like the top slides off," I began to slide the top off of the beautiful box. The box itself was a masterful piece of art. Inside of the box surprised me even more. All along the bottom, it was padded with a beautiful, hand knit blanket. I held it out in front of me. It was an array of beautiful colors and it looked as though it took quite a while to make.

"Wow," Jacob breathed, taking the blanket. I began to explore once more in the box. I dug around and found a beautiful stuffed rabbit, some baby clothes and a small card. I tossed it aside and it slid under the couch. It was then that something caught my eye. It was a beautiful, sterling silver rattle. It was breath-taxingly beautiful.

"I wonder who all this is from," Jacob was analyzing everything with interest. I then realized that silent tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Hey," he looked at me and said softly.

I looked up at him. "What?"

He wiped away my tears with his finger tips. "Angels don't cry."

I laughed and looked down at my stomach. "Did you hear that, baby? Your daddy is the sweetest, most charming man ever and he will do nothing but nurture and love you."

"And maybe spoil you just a bit."

I began chewing on my lip and I looked up at him. "I don't want our baby to be spoiled. I want her--"

"Or him!" he interjected

"--to be raised with good morals. Yes, we will definitely love her more than life but we will definitely not spoil her," I rested my hand on my tummy.

"_You_ were spoiled," he grinned smugly. "So don't tell us our child cant be spoiled."

I waggled my finger in his face. "That is a different story, Jacob Black."

He tackled me to the ground playfully. "Oh is it, Renesmee Cullen Black?"

I began to giggle hysterically.

"What?" he asked, his lips pressed in a tight line.

"That is going to take some getting used to."

Suddenly, he raised his fingers playfully. I knew what he was about to do. I tried my hardest to crawl away but I wasn't fast enough. His hands came down and the tickling fit began. I had never laughed so hard.

"Stop," I laughed, kicking my legs. "That tickles,"

He stopped, smiled and raised an eye brow. "You know, that was the point."

Io took this as my chance to run away so I hurried to the bedroom and slammed the door, a smile still etched on my face.

"Oh, the fun that we have," I whispered to the baby and I slid to the floor.

"So who exactly sent you this stuff?" Bella asked me, confused.

We had hit my families house bright and early. We were eager to show them our new gifts. Well, I was. Jacob just wanted Esme to cook him something. He loved her cooking. All of the boys did. I swear, the pack never stopped eating.

"we don't even know!" Jacob poked his head in the kitchen, his mouth stuffed with food. I looked from Jacob to Bella and I shrugged.

"I'm sure it was the Volturi," Edward chimed in. "The gifts you described sound like something Aro would love to send to someone. They sent your mother that extraordinary diamond when she and I wed."

"Oh, I remember that. Didn't that end up as a toy for me? I laughed. I remembered that diamond necklace so perfectly. It was embedded in my memory. When I was younger, shiny items were my weak spot. I loved anything that shined. The necklace especially.

My mother grinned and walked back to the living room, taking a seat next to Alice.

"Bella, convince your daughter to let me throw her a baby shower!" Alice moaned. As if begging Bella would work. She hated gifts and presents as much as I did. Though, the house and all the other wedding gifts and our recent baby gifts, I couldn't even come close to refusing.

"Don't drag me into this," she muttered.

"Oh come on! It's one party! What's the harm?"

"Do we need to recall my wonderful 18th birthday party?" Bella looked at Alice smugly.

"What happened on your 18th birthday?" I asked.

My father placed his palm to his eyes. "Oh dear."

"So are you guys excited about the baby?" Rosalie interjected, obviously assisting the others in avoiding the story. I knew I wouldn't get the story out of them so I decided to answer Rosalie's question.

"Yeah, nervous though."

"She'll be the most spoiled child of her kind," Rosalie smiled. Alice grinned in agreement.

"She'll also be the most unspoiled of her kind," Alice chimed in."

"What if it's a boy?" Emmett asked. I didn't even notice him walk into the room with Jasper by his side. They must have been out hunting or something. "Jasper, your dad and I can take care of that."

"We'll make sure that he is not some sex obsessed, sports junkie like his uncles," I giggled. "I want him to be just like his father. I already know what were naming it if it turns out to be a boy."

"Emmett?" Emmett's face lit up. To bad we weren't naming him Emmett.

"Sorry, but no. I figured we would name him Mason. After daddy's name before he became a vampire. We haven't decided on a middle name yet," I said, taking a seat in between Rosalie and Bella.

"Mason, I quite like that," Edward grinned proudly. I could tell that he liked the idea of naming him Mason.

"Jacob, can you throw me the Doritos," I hollered to Jacob who was still in the kitchen. Numerous gasps around me were heard. "What?"

"You've always lived on the lifestyle of animal blood. Since when do you eat actual food, love?" Edward asked.

I shrugged and giggled. "It's the baby."

A bag of unopened Doritos came flying my way. I tore open the bag and inhaled happily. This was the only thing that appealed to me at that moment. Which was strange.

"Okay," Bella started. "I'm also really hungry. Edward do you want to…"

Edward nodded and headed out the door with my Bella. Esme and Carlisle decided to follow.

"So, aren't you nervous of how this baby will turn out to be? What if its some all powerful monster that you cant control?" Emmett asked.

My eyes widened in fear and my hand flew to my stomach. My baby would not be a monster. Even if he was, I would love him either way.

"Emmett, stop!" Alice chided him. She turned to me. "Don't listen to him. The baby will be completely normal. Just with some vampire, werewolf and human traits."

She smiled and brightly and embraced me in a tight hug.


	3. Where Are You, My Angel?

Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. I skipped ahead a lot to where she is super pregnant just because the story is mainly about them raising the baby, not the pregnancy. Lol

Oh, my song recommendation for this chapter is called The Hill by Marketa IrgLova.

J oh, I will just warn you, it's a sad chapter, depending on if your emotional or not. haha

And so, months passed and I only got bigger. My back began to hurt and my ankles began to swell. I wasn't enjoying pregnancy at all. But, soon, the baby would be born and then the hard part would really begin.

I had finally give into Alice's idea of a baby shower. It was small. Just the girls from the family. I couldn't refuse the gifts. Alice was so ecstatic about the whole thing. I got so many things, clothes, blankets, a beautiful basinet and so much more.

"Ok," Alice squeaked, handing me the last gift out of the huge pile. "Here is the last gift!"

I quickly ripped it open. What was in it was something I had never seen before, "What is it?"

"It's a diaper genie, silly," Alice laughed, playfully hitting me on the shoulder. "I saw it on an infomercial and I had to get it for you. that's what you put the diapers in."

My face froze. I hadn't even thought about diapers at all. "Diapers?"

"well..yeah, Nessie, babies poop and pee. You're going to have to change them," Rosalie told me.

"Oh," a sharp pain in my stomach suddenly hit me, hard. "Guys. Take me to the hospital."

And a frenzy began in the living room.

"Ah, I can't do it!" I cried, shaking my head and clutching Jacob's hand tightly. I had quickly been rushed to the hospital after the pains started. We decided that it would be better if I was in an actual hospital, rather than in the house. "It hurts!"

"You're almost there, baby," he told me, kissing my hand.

"The baby is crowning," the doctor said. "Just give me a little more."

"I cant! I cant do it!"

"Yes, you can!" Jacob held my hand even tighter. "Just push."

And so, using all the strength I had, I pushed until the baby was out. When the kitten-like cries filled the room, I wanted to cry.

"It's a girl," the doctor smiled.

"I got a girl?" I cried happily, throwing my head back on the pillow.

"Don't get to relaxed, we don't have much time before the next one comes."

"the next one?!" Jacob and I cried in unison.

"Its twins?" I shrieked. "Nobody told me that!"

"Well, now you know," she smiled. "Oh," she began. "Its coming right now. You got to give me a push!"

I shook my head. "No. I cant!"

"Come on, Nessie. Just a bit further!"

I pushed. It wasn't enough. I threw my head back on the pillow.

"I can see it's shoulders. Just a little more and were done. I promise you. Just a bit more," the doctor told me, her face not visible. Jacob took his free hand and placed it on my hair.

"You can do it," he whispered. "One more push and its all over."

Finally, mustering up all the strength I didn't think I had left in me, I pushed until it came out.

The baby didn't cry.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said. There was no enthusiasm left in her voice.

"Why isn't he crying? Is something wrong?" I asked. still holding the quiet infant, the doctor and the nurses were huddled together. Where was my son? Where was my daughter?

"Ness," Jacob choked and then whispered something in my ear. That was when I broke down because I knew exactly what had happened.

We held a funeral for him. It was hard to watch him be buried in the ground. He could have had such a full life. I could only wonder what went wrong? And I couldn't help but think that it was my fault.

"it's not your fault, love," Edward said when we had all gathered back at the main house. I was sitting on the couch with our new baby girl, Elizabeth Mason. She had gotten her middle name for what we were going to name her brother. We never intended on having twins. "These things happen."

I had no desire to speak. So, I pressed my hand to his arm and told him that it was my fault.

"Be thankful that you still have your baby girl," he said, stroking my cheek. "She's an angel."

I nodded, smiled without heart and looked down at her. She was asleep. It amazed me how breathtakingly beautiful she was. She had gotten my father's eyes. His mysterious, once-green eyes. Her hair was dark, like charcoal. She looked like a mix of Edward and Jacob. So where did I fit into the picture?

"Edward," Jacob said stiffly, now standing in front of us. "Can I talk to Ness?"

Edward nodded and left. He pushed everyone else out of the room with him.

"Listen to me, this is not your fault," he told me. Cautiously, I handed him Elizabeth and stood up. I wished every one would stop saying it wasn't my fault.

"Would everyone please stop saying that?" I cried. "It is my fault! Had I been more careful, he would still be here! And you know it."

"Can we go home?" I asked quietly. "I need to get out of here."

"Why don't we just stay here for a little while?"

"I want to go home!" I cried. Tears welled in my eyes. I felt like I had cried more in the last few days than I had ever done in my life.

"Here," Elizabeth was placed in my arms. "I'll pull the car to the front."

That night, after we had put Elizabeth to bed--she would be up in another hour or two, crying--Jacob and I were sitting on the couch. We had hardly spoken since we had gotten home. I didn't know what to say.

"I know you think this is your fault but--," he began. I stopped him before I could go any further.

"Don't say its not my fault. If you value my sanity, you wont say it."

It seemed like it was right on cue that Elizabeth began to cry. I just wanted to be alone with her so I quickly walked into the nursery, picked her up and began to sway her in my arms.

"It'll be alright," I whispered to her. "Shh."

So, I fed her until she fell back asleep. It wouldn't last long. She would be up soon. I could only take so much of it. But, the good thing is, nobody in my family sleeps so if Jacob and I needed sleep, we could take her over there.

After i put her back in the crib, I slowly dragged my feet into the bedroom. I heard a distant howl from my window. I knew that Jacob was about to leave. I ran into the living room to try my hardest to stop him.

"Do you really have to go?" I cried, he was already half way out the door. "Please stay!"

He closed the door slowly, walked over to where I stood, take my face in his hands and kissed me. He kissed me better than he had in a while. It was disappointing when he pulled away.

"Please, stay," I cried in a broken whisper, clutching his shirt. "I need you."

for the first time, since the baby was born, I felt my weakest. I don't know what it was. But, I just wanted to lay down and never get up. I wanted to sleep and never wake up.

Still clutching his shirt, we both fell to the floor. I pressed my face into his chest and cried never ending tears as he held me tightly.


	4. Special

-1That night, I had a nightmare.

I was standing in the clearing in which we had had our face off with the Volturi, all those years ago. The sky was quickly darkening and the wind was picking up its pace. An angel faced child appeared in front of me.

He was gorgeous. I couldn't even begin to describe the beauty that I saw in this child alone. I had never seen anyone quite like him. Was he real? Or was he just a figment of my chaotic imagination.

"Momma!" the child screamed. His screams were piercing. Like, something invisible was hurting him. Something that I couldn't fix.

I reached my arms out and fell as I was doing so. with my face pressed deeply into the rain ridden grass, I began to cry. What could I do to save this poor child. I stood up.

"Momma, help!" he cried again. I soon realized that my body was frozen in place. I couldn't move my arms. I couldn't move my legs. I was stuck. As I continued to try to move my body, the child began to fade slowly away.

"No!"

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright. I was in my bed. In my room. But, how had I gotten there. The last thing I remembered was being on the couch with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth!

I threw off the blankets and began to run down the hall into her room. I stopped when I heard Jacob whispering softly to her. I hid myself on the wall beside the door.

"You know we love you, right? And you are the most important thing in our lives and you always will be. Your mom and I will be there to protect you and love you and care for you. Don't you forget that. You are my angel," he whispered to her. I poked my head into the nursery. She wasn't crying. She was staring. As if she understood his every word.

After a second--she probably fell asleep--Jacob set her down in the basinet and left the room. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

_**8 months later.**_

"Come on, El," I said, sighing and bowing my head in disappointment. I was beginning to question my parenting skills when it came to my daughter. She hadn't eaten all day and that pattern didn't seem to be changing. I had tried every type of baby food in our house. She took nothing. "Just eat something."

She looked at me, smiling. She was enjoying this. My baby was enjoying starvation. Nominate me for parent of the year.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" I said flatly. I found no humor in any of it. "Maybe you'll make yourself hungry if you crawl around some more. Good job on that, by the way."

Elizabeth had recently learned to crawl. I was cooking for Jacob who was doing something with the pack. Elizabeth was on the kitchen floor, playing with toys that I had found and thrown out for her. Well, she threw it across the kitchen. Frustrated, she quickly crawled over to get it. I was baffled by it. But, I shouldn't have been. Its not like she was reading and writing and playing piano like I was at that age.

"Where are my girls?" Jacob called, coming in through the back door. He was out doing 1 of 2 things. He was either 1) out with the wolves or 2) riding the Ducati that was recently given to him by my father. He never told me where he was going anymore.

"Were in here!" I called from our living room. I collapsed on the couch while Elizabeth was throwing her toys around and crawling after them, giggling after each toy had been retrieved. She continued doing it over and over and over.

"Hey," Jacob leaned down and kissed me lightly. I had no energy to get off the couch and hug him. Taking care of Elizabeth seemed to suck that supply up pretty fast.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours!" I cried.

"well, I was out testing that motorcycle for a while and then I saw Seth running through the woods so I met up with him."

I sat up. "How is Seth? Has he imprinted on anyone yet?"

Jacob sighed. I guess that was a no. "Not yet. But, hopefully for him, it will happen someday. I mean, even Leah imprinted. Its got to happen soon," he smiled, looking over at Elizabeth who was still throwing and retrieving her toys "What's she doing?'

"I don't know. She hasn't eaten at all today. Maybe the lack of food is messing with her brain. "

"That's weird," he mumbled, sitting on the floor next to her. Still looking at me, he placed her in his lap. She looked up and began to touch his face. "Did you try the Peaches? She likes those."

"Yes! I tried those. She will not eat them!"

"Maybe the doc will know what's wrong." Jacob suggested, stroking Elizabeth's dark head of hair. A bow was clipped high on her head. With the little hair that she had, it was easy to get her gender mixed up.

"ahh," Elizabeth cried, struggling to break free of Jacob's grasp. She was reaching for the stuffed rabbit that the Volturi had sent her before she was born. She loved it.

Jacob didn't let her go. "Should we go talk to him."

I lost sight of everything else when I saw the rabbit floating across the room until it fell into Elizabeth's arms. Apparently, Jacob had seen it to. He looked just as flabbergasted as I was.

"Yeah, lets go see Carlisle," I said quickly.

We quickly loaded ourselves into the car and drove over to the main house. The only car there was Alice's yellow Porsche. Great, almost all of them were hunting.

"Hello?" I called into the house.

"In here!" Alice called from the living room. She and Edward were focused intently on a game of chess. It was probably one of the most interesting things I had seen, watching them play chess.

"Something is wrong with Elizabeth," I said quickly. They both immediately stopped the game of chess and ran over to where I stood. Jacob had already found the fridge. Wow, what a great support system.

"Is she hurt? Is she sick?" Alice said quickly.

I smiled. "Well, other than the fact that she wont eat, watch this."

I stole the rabbit from Elizabeth and threw it into the kitchen. In just seconds, it was back in her hands. My 8 month old daughter was a telekinetic. Imagine explaining that to the kids on the playground.

"I know why she wont eat," he said. He was reading her mind. Of course, why didn't I just come over here in the first place?

"Why?" Jacob and I both said at the same time.

"She wants blood. She is sick of human food," Edward was staring into Elizabeth's eyes. She smiled and reached out towards him. She loved Edward.

"Where's mom?" I cried in a frenzy.

"She's out hunting," Alice said, smiling at Elizabeth who was now in Edward's arms. "Edward didn't go. He wasn't hungry."

"I guess the small amount of vampire in her is much more dominant than we had once expected."

I sighed and fell onto the couch. Edward walked with Elizabeth into the kitchen. For some unknown reason, there was a cup of blood in the fridge. Had they expected this to happen? If so, why didn't they tell me before?

Edward poured the cup into one of the plastic, sippy cups that we kept at the house and Elizabeth began to chug it quickly.

"What? Now I have to take my infant daughter with me when I hunt?" my face fell into the cushions. Alice began to rub my back in a circular motion.

"It'll be okay. You had to know that you would have a special little girl on your hands," she and I both looked at Elizabeth. She was finished with her…meal and she was chewing on the top. I chuckled exasperatingly.

"I guess your right."


	5. Sweet song

**So with this chapter, I really think you guys should listen to Dream by Priscilla Ahn. Such an amazing song!**

**Anyway: chapter 5!**

"It could be a lot worse, Ness," Jacob smiled brightly that night. The rain had begun to pour lightly outside the window of our home which had instantly put Elizabeth to sleep right in my arms. Her light snores mixed like a song with the beating of the rain on the roof. "She's 8 months old and looks exactly like she's supposed to. Lets see, when you were 8 months old, didn't you look like you were 2 or 3?"

"I guess you're right," I sighed, resting my cheek against her soft head. "It's good that she doesn't read the Merchant Of Venice or know how to work an Mp3 player like I did. She just moves things with her mind. Much more normal than I was."

We both laughed. The laughter soon faded, leaving us with nothing but the sweet song that had been acting as nothing but background music.

"Let me ask you something." I began quietly, looking down at Elizabeth as she slept. She twitched but didn't wake up. Watching her sleep was something I could do all day.

"Lay it on me," he stroked my hair back softly.

"Well, had the other one not been a…still born, what do you think he'd be like? Would he be like Elizabeth? Would he be completely different? Is it okay to wonder these things?"

I didn't even notice the silent tears running down my cheeks until Jacob's long finger wipe one of them away.

"Of course it is, Ness. It's normal to wonder what if. We could have had another little Jacob on our hands," he laughed.

"Lord help us," I joked, wiping away even more of my tears.

"But I think we should be happy that we still have Elizabeth because--and I don't know about you--I cannot imagine my life without this little girl. You and her are my everything. "

"I love you," I whispered.

"Most people do," he grinned, flashing his set of perfect teeth. I grinned back and ran my fingers through his silky, shaggy hair. His eyes followed my hand as they combed through his hair. "You just love my hair, don't you?"

"You know I do. Always have. Always will."

"What is he doing here?" he muttered slowly, looking towards the window and lifting off the couch. Careful not to wake Elizabeth, I turned towards the window to see Seth grinning brightly through the rain. Jacob opened the door and Seth came in--practically skipping.

"Seth?" I laughed, standing up slowly. Once again, Elizabeth stirred and this time, her tiny eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me and smiled.

"ma ma ma," she grinned, reaching up to touch my face.

"ma ma ma," I repeated back to her. I looked back up at Seth and Jacob. Seth was staring at Elizabeth with adoring eyes and instantly, I recognized the expression.

After his moment of scorn just moments after I had been born, it was the look Jacob had given me when he imprinted on me.

"Um," I began, to quiet for them to hear.

"I think I imprinted, man," Seth beamed. I could just feel the anger radiating off of his skin. So, he had seen the look too?

"I'm just going to go take Elizabeth to her crib," I said quickly, backing away from the battle that was sure to ensue at any moment. It was only a few seconds before I heard the door slam shut, surely breaking in the frame. I would have to beg Carlisle and Esme for a new door.

"Why do people have to be so drawn to our family?" I laughed to Elizabeth as I laid her gently in the crib. Before I could even grab the rabbit, it floated past me and into her arms. Knowing that her new found ability still astonished me, she laughed. "Especially the wolves."

I just turned my head for a second when Elizabeth fell asleep. The song began again as I exited the room. I listened intently for any type of yelling outside between Seth and Jake. But, I didn't hear anything but the rain. They must have phased so I couldn't hear.

"Ha," I laughed, falling back on the couch. "As if I don't know what's going on. "

Trying to not think about the chaos just going on in the forest behind our house, I turned on the TV and curled up in the blanket that laid on the foot of the couch. I let the melancholic crime drama theme send me into a deep sleep, still awaiting the return of Jacob.

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke earlier than normal, therefore so did I. the clouds were a pale pink mixed thoroughly with a pale gray while the sun was just rising above the thick bed of trees. I knew Jacob was home when I heard the sounds of a chainsaw roaring from the bedroom.

"Hi baby girl," I smiled, lifting her from the crib. Her eyes were rimmed red with tears but her face lit up when she saw me stand above her. She instantly pulled herself up with the bars of the crib and they dented beneath her grasp.

"Now you're super strong?" I gasped, lifting her up immediately. "Let's go get daddy and then we'll see Grandpa…again."

She clapped happily as I rushed into the bedroom. I nudged Jacob slightly with my free hand and he jumped to his feet, startled and dazed.

"What? What?" he gasped and then saw me looking at him impatiently with Elizabeth in tow. The look in his eyes went frantic. "What's the matter?"

"She's strong," I huffed, slipping on shoes and a coat. "Our baby is almost as strong as my mother or father. I wasn't this strong at this age! Why is she getting all these abilities?"

"She's strong?" he grinned, slipping on the nearest shirt in his path. He followed me out to the car as I strapped Elizabeth into her car seat. Even though the rabbit was still lying limp in her crib, it appeared in her hands in seconds. "That's awesome."

"Whatever you say, Jacob," I muttered to him as I climbed into the passengers seat. So much for having a 'normal' baby.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So i know I probably can't say this about my own stories but Elizabeth is like my most favorite fan fiction character. haha. She is such a small character but she does so much! Anyway, read and review, my lovely's. ;) The more reviews that i get, the quicker i update. I had a great tiem writing this chapter so...hopefully, you'll enjoy reading it. lol**

**Oh yeah, sorry its so short. :/**


	6. Amazing Indeed

**So I don't really have anything to say in this paragraph other than the fact that the next chapter will be kind of special because I'm putting it from a new perspective, But, you have to wait and see until the next chapter to see whose perspective its from. ;) Love the reviews. Keep em coming! OH! Also, next chapter, I'll be doing shout outs to my most coolest readers/reviewers!**

**Oh! I probably should put one of these**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except one. All of the rest belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

"Wait, explain this to us again. First you figure out she's telekinetic and then you find out this morning that she's super strong?" Carlisle began, trying to figure out mentally why she was getting so many abilities so quickly. I could tell that he hadn't seen something like Elizabeth in quite some time. Her growth was normal but her mental capacity was extremely accelerated. "How did you find all this out?"

"Daddy didn't tell you yesterday?" I looked up at Edward who held Elizabeth adoringly in his arms. I remember when he used to look at me with those eyes. The eyes of an adoring parent/grandparent.

"No, Edward didn't tell us a thing," Rosalie hissed, glowering at Edward. He was totally oblivious to the stares until Elizabeth laughed at the stares. "Why didn't you tell us anything, Edward?"'

"I'm quite sorry. I just didn't know if Nessie wanted us to go telling anybody just yet," he apologized, hitching Elizabeth high on his shoulders. She clapped happily and her laughed trickled through the silence. "Carlisle, I do apologize."

"It's fine, my son. Now I wonder about her growth," Carlisle speculated. "At this rate, she will live a long, full life. I wonder…"

Before continuing, her patted my head and hurried up the stairs, leaving us all in a clutter in the living room. The only noise being Elizabeth patting Edward's head. With as much force as she was exerting from her tiny hands, I was surprised he didn't wince in the least. I guess she wasn't as strong as him yet.

"Is something wrong with her?" I asked Edward, reaching for Elizabeth. She smiled and reached down for me. She was placed in my arms in a split second. She patted my face happily and I was half expecting to see images flitting through my head. Luckily, nothing happened.

"I don't think so. I think she's just special," Rosalie cooed, stroking Elizabeth's cheek. Elizabeth grimaced and threw her face down into the hollow of my shoulders. She was never really that fond of Rosalie.

"Sorry," I mouthed to her silently, setting Elizabeth down in the play pen. Then last nights events hit me. Someone had imprinted on my daughter. Seth had imprinted on my daughter. I laughed when I saw Edwards eyes bug out as he read my thoughts.

"Seth did what?" he cried.

"What?" Bella breathed. Everyone stared at us with anxious and impatient eyes. "Edward, what's going on?"

I couldn't suppress the grin fighting behind my lips and I burst out into uncontrollable laughter, wrapping my arm around my waist tightly. I could feel the stares all on me. Even Elizabeth had stopped blabbing to herself.

"Nessie, are you alright?" Jacob laughed, coming to my side with handfuls of food. The tears continued to pour from my eyes as I couldn't stop laughing. But nothing was really _that funny._ "Breathe."

"Love--," Edward began.

"I'm okay," I laughed, standing up right. "I promise. I'm alright. Where's Carlisle?" "He's upstairs. Trying to do research on Elizabeth. He's very fascinated by this little one," Esme smiled, taking Elizabeth into her arms. Elizabeth adored Esme almost as much as she adored me or Edward or Jacob or Bella. "Nessie, I thought her eyes were supposed to be Green."

"They are," my head snapped towards Jacob. Another new discovery in the life of my 'normal' daughter. "Why?"

"They're as black as her hair. I guess she's hungry," Esme said quietly. My shock was turning into frustration. Frustration due to the fact that she didn't stop changing. She was literally changing right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Take her," I muttered, handing her to Jacob and running out the back door. I couldn't help but fall to my knees in the damp grass. I couldn't stop the tears as they fell from my eyes and streamed down my cheeks..

Al I wanted was my child to be normal and for a while, I thought she was. I thought I had just barely escaped the vampire part of me or the werewolf part. Jacob and I were both half human so it has to count for something…didn't it?

"Nessie," I looked up when I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and saw Edward standing above me. His hair was darkened from the rain that was just beginning to pour. My mom always talked about how beautiful he was and I never saw it until now. He really was an angel. "Talk to me, love."

"Why wont she stop changing?" I sobbed. "I know its ridiculous that I'm crying over this but I cant help it. I just want it to stop, daddy."

He sat on the ground next to me. I didn't realize we had an audience until he nodded his head towards the porch, telling them to all go inside.

"It's okay to be upset, my love. She is very special indeed and it can be overwhelming. But, sometimes, being special is a good thing. That child is the most special thing any of us have seen since you were born," he tucked a soaked strand of my hair behind my ear and I smiled.

"I just want some answers," I sighed, standing up. I dusted the dirt off of my clothes, stuck a smile on my face and headed inside to hold my ever changing daughter.

Days passed and Seth was around non-stop. Though, we didn't bother to tell him anything about what we found out about Elizabeth. We had a test planned for him. It was more of Jacob's idea. He and I had decided to let Seth baby-sit Elizabeth. He would find out about her thirst, telekinesis and strength all on his own.

"Tomorrow, Uncle Seth is going to come visit you and you be as bad as you want," I laughed as Elizabeth sat in her crib one night. She stared up at me with her deep green eyes. Luckily, they were only black when she was hungry. "Luckily, Uncle Seth is sleeping right now so he cant hear us."

"Now don't you behave," Jacob instructed her, coming up behind me. She grinned widely, pressing her rabbit and pressing it to her mouth tightly, still grinning. She fell back. Jacob and I both laughed. "Goodnight, baby girl."

As we did every night, we kissed her on the forehead and left the room. It only took a few seconds for her cries to slam against the walls and doors of her nursery. It amazed me how someone could go from so happy to so upset in a split second.

"Shouldn't we be telling her to behave? Not the other way around?" I asked Jacob he led me into the bedroom. Elizabeth's cries soon faded away. "Kind of makes us bad parents doesn't it?"

"What're you talking about? Were great parents?" Jacob grinned slowly, slamming the door shut with his foot.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo**

**SO! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in your reviews! 3333**


	7. Adventures In Babysitting

**Alright, so, I know this is really soon to post another chapter but I just have to put it out because I'm so excited! This is Seth's point of view and I'll give shout outs to one of my reviewers because she like the coolest and reads and reviews all of my stories. I guess I could say she is one of the ones that keeps me updating! So, nhfanpepsi, you're awesome. Vampiratejazz, you're just as awesome! You guys are such a big help!**

**Anyway, here is chapter 7.**

"Don't worry, Nessie. I can totally handle anything Elizabeth dishes out.," I repeatedly told Nessie on the phone. They had already left but Nessie still seemed to be freaking out over the fact that she was no longer with Elizabeth. I smiled at Elizabeth who sat in her high chair, chewing quietly on a metal spoon. "…I know she can be a handful. All babies can …I promise we will be fine. You guys just relax and I will see you tomorrow morning…yeah, I'll be sure to tell her that you love her. Bye…Bye, Nessie."

Even as I hung up, I could still hear her on the other line, constantly repeating goodbye to Elizabeth. It was as if they didn't even trust me. Hopefully, I was being crazy and they did trust me.

"She knows you're in good hands," I smiled. Elizabeth held the spoon high, grinning brightly and somewhat triumphantly. "Alright, who is ready for some neurological stimulation?"

I had seen fit to bring along some brain exercises for her and I to do to help her learn and to show Jake and Nessie that I was a good babysitter/imprinter. Who knows, maybe I could be one of the ones to teach an 8 month old to talk. I heard flashcards were quite effective.

She didn't exactly give me the most interested look as I picked her up high from the high chair and sat her down on the floor. I set down brain stimulating toys, flashcards and other things around her as I put Mozart loud on the stereo.

"Alright, let's do some cognitive development," I clapped, turning around to find her gone. "Lizzy? Where'd you go?

I heard her trickling laugh coming from the kitchen. Quickly, I rushed to retrieve her all the while wondering how she had gotten in there so fast.

"You're a sneaky little thing," I laughed, entering the kitchen. Somehow, a pot of plants had toppled over on the table. After I had cleaned them up, she was gone again. "Elizabeth!"

Once again, her laugh trickled through the house. This time, it wasn't so easy to find. I had to search room after room until I finally found her in the living room with the metal spoon in her hands.

"Alright," I sighed, reaching for her but she crawled away faster than I could blink, causing me to stumble back out of shock. "What the hell!"

I spent an hour just trying to catch her. As soon as I'd reach down to pick her up, she'd smile brightly and just dash away, leaving me more and more frustrated each time she got away. Not even a warning about how fast she could move. Not one warning. I finally decided to do the sneaking approach.

She had found herself in the kitchen again, gnawing on the spoon totally naïve to the fact that I was right behind her. So, with her play pen in my hands, I lifted it high over my head and trapped her under it. It only took seconds for her to start screaming.

"I'm sorry!" I moaned, stacking all the chairs atop the play pen--just in case. I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Nessie's phone number in a hurry. There was no answer so I left a voicemail. "Nessie, it's Seth. I just have some questions about Elizabeth so if you could just call me back. Thanks."

Before turning back around--hoping to find her still under the pen--I sighed quietly and braced myself for whatever else I wasn't told about her.

"Alri--," I cut myself off when I turned around to see the rails of the play pen snapped in half and Elizabeth not in it. The wood railings had been snapped clean in half. The metal spoon sat lonely, still in the pen. "Ah!"

I didn't hear her laugh this time like I normally did when she got away. All was silent. I stayed in the kitchen, hoping to hear some sort of clue as to where she was. The only thing I heard was a shattering pot, coming from the living room.

"Elizabeth!" I cried, dashing into the living room. Everything was a float. And I mean everything. The pictures on the walls, the furniture, the stereo. Elizabeth giggled and clapped while I stared at her. Numerous emotions ran through me. Fear and shock being the biggest. "What is this?"

I jumped up on the couch, hoping to at least get that on the ground. Sure, I was successful with that but it was difficult with everything else. When I would get everything down, somehow, Elizabeth would get it all back up. Just another thing I had not been informed about.

"What is this?" I shouted, trapping as much as possible in my arms. I looked at her with distressed eyes--a little unsure of what to do next. She smiled and toppled over to her side. In a split second, all the items fell to the floor. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this!"

It took me a little while to get everything settled and back in order. I just guessed she got tired of the whole floating objects things because when I finally got them all settled, she didn't make an effort to bring them back up. She just sat there, attempting to eat the stuffed rabbit.

"Hungry!" I exclaimed, her black eyes snapped up. Funny, I thought her eyes were green. "You're hungry! Come on! Let's go eat!"

She made a small noise as I swooped her into my arms and dashed her into the kitchen. I gently sat her down in the high chair, gave her the metal spoon and prepared the first jar of baby food I could find. Mashed peaches. yum.

"These smell…," I grimaced, dipping a spoon into the jar and trying to get them into her mouth. "Delicious. Don't you want some?"

She wrinkled her nose. I assumed it was a no.

So I tried another kind of food. And another and another. Before I knew it, I had tried every type of baby food in that cabinet and she didn't want any of them.

"Okay, so you don't like any of these," I muttered, looking around. "Well, we can go to the store and see which ones you do like."

We weren't much successful at the store either. Every time I'd even think of buying baby food, she would scream or kick her legs or cry extremely loudly, drawing a lot of unwanted attention. After about an hour of trying to find her something sensible to eat, I gave up and we went home.

"Alright!" I hissed as gently as possible when we finally got home. "I'm really trying my best here. I know your only like 8 months old and don't really understand this and you don't know me that well but I am willing to try if you are. Please, just cooperate with me here. That is all I'm asking you. Please? Now do you want to try the peaches again?"

She stared back at me with her black eyes like she understood every word. I saw her smile and almost immediately, she frowned. The entire living room was back in the air.

"Oh my goodness," I cried, locking myself in the bathroom. I knew id have to come out eventually but for the time being, I would stay in here. "What have I gotten into myself into?"

I listened for a while as I could hear her babbling happily to herself out in the living room. So, as I was standing up to leave the bathroom, something sharp sticking out from the baseboards jabbed my finger, causing it to bleed out.

"Shoot," I cried. I rushed out of the bathroom and past Elizabeth and into the kitchen. She crawled after me with intense eyes and began screaming…again as I washed the blood away. She eyed the blood as it ran from my finger and into the sink. That was when it occurred to me that blood was what she wanted.

_WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN TOLD THESE THINGS?!_

After my realization, I put her to bed as quick as possible. Despite the fact that she probably wasn't tired. She screamed for what seemed like hours from her bedroom until they finally trailed off and I found peace. I sighed in relief.

"Sweet contentment," I sighed, falling on the couch. I had been pacing the halls just waiting for the cries to stop due to the fact that I felt absolutely terrible for being terrible towards her. So when she had finally stopped, so did I. "It's over."

I closed my eyes, ready for the day to be over and for Nessie and Jacob to be home. Sure, I would always love her and would always be connected to her stronger than most others. Would I baby-sit her again? I don't think so.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Vampiratejazz, I promise you can be in the next one. I****f not that one, then at least one. I have a big thing planned and I'll probably use your name. haha anyway, review my lovelies! ;)**


	8. Liar

**Hey guys, here is another update. Sorry this took so long. Heck, sorry all of my updates are so spread apart. anyway, i hope you enjoy this shortER chapter. Oh, and I hate to ask but if you could, would you read my newest fan fiction, Diary Of Jane? I'd SO appreciate it!**

**The Italics are a dream BTW**

I watched the trees run past us as our car sped down the back roads of Forks. The sun was just breaking through the clouds and I was struggling to just keep my eyes open as my face was pressed against the cool window pane.

"I can't wait to see her," I sighed quietly in reference to my daughter who I had left with Seth for a night. I imagined things to be quiet and orderly in the house, hoping that Elizabeth behaved nicely for Seth who had no idea what she was capable of. "How do you think she and Seth did? Do you think they did okay?"

"I'm sure they did great," Jacob assured me, smiling brightly at me. It had been so long since I'd had the chance to finally stop and really take in all his beauty. His sleek, growing black hair was tied back loosely behind his shoulders, his shoulders. His face was tranquil and calm and his eyes welcoming. "I'm almost positive."

"You are?" I smiled sadly.

"Of course I am. I am psychic after all," he grinned happily and looked back at the road. I rolled my eyes and continued staring out the window. Eventually, my heavy eye lids fell closed and the trees and foliage passing us disappeared.

_I wasn't even sure that I was dreaming until I saw Elizabeth appear right in front of me. Around us, the house was where it had always been. The same forest lined the back and the sky was shrouded by over cast clouds. _

"_Elizabeth?" I muttered, walking over to where she sat in the dead grass. She flashed me her small set of growing teeth in a dazzling smile and she reached up for me affectionately. For the most part, she was as normal as she had ever been. "What are you doing out here, baby?"_

"_Mom," she smiled. "Pick me up, mom."_

_I stumbled back in horror and fell to the ground. Elizabeth frowned, lifted herself up and walked over to me. I scooted away quickly._

'_What's wrong, momma?" she frowned, growing right before my eyes. I could see her legs getting taller, leaner and her face becoming more ovular and loosing some of its roundness. The small tuft of hair that had once rested upon her head now grew and grew until it fell to her waist. 'Why are you so afraid?"_

"_Stay away from me," I hissed, hurrying to my feet. I sprinted through the forest, trying to get as far away as possible. I never thought it would be possible to run away from my own daughter. _

"_But, mom!" she cried, appearing right in front of me. I turned around and soon found I was lost in the forest. I kept on running. I ran and ran and ran until something finally caught my foot. I fell to the ground as I was shocked awake from the dream._

"Nessie," Jacob cried, shaking me awake. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open and I saw that we were home. Everything was a just a dream. "Wake up."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, rubbing my eyes. The sun was well up over the clouds, perched high upon its podium in the sky. "I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah," he muttered, climbing out of the car. I sighed and rushed out of the car, extremely anxious to see Elizabeth and Seth. We had told Elizabeth to misbehave but I really regretted it. Seth was such a good guy, I hated giving him a hard time.

"What did you do to the house?" I heard Jacob yell from inside. Immediately, I ran into the house and saw that he was stopped into the door way. In a second, I saw why. Everything was in disarray. Everything had come off the walls, and the furniture was no where near where it was supposed to be.

"Seth?" I whispered. My thoughts immediately flickered to Elizabeth. "Where is Elizabeth?"

As if it was right on cue, Elizabeth came crawling into the room happily. I rand and scooped her into my arms protectively, pushing the furniture out of the way. I patted her down and finding that everything with her was as it was when we left. Other than the fact that she was hungry. Her eyes were coal black.

"What happened in here?" I cried, holding her tightly as she played loosely with a strand of my hair.

"I'm sorry!" Seth said loudly, running his fingers through his hair in a distressed manner. "Things got so out of hand! Why didn't you tell me she could move things with her mind or that she was super strong or could move really fast or drink blood?"

With a guilty face, I exchanged a quick glance with Jacob and looked back at Seth.

'She did what?" I lied. "I didn't know she did any of that. Had we known, we would have told you! We are so sorry! We really are!"

He looked at us with apprehensive eyes. "You guys are terrible liars."

"We are not lying," I said, trying my best not to smile. Even Elizabeth could tell that I was lying because she let go of my hair and looked up at me incredulously. "I promise…"

"Please, just tell me the truth," Seth begged. I sighed.

"Sit down," I told him. Jacob joined me at my side and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and I tightly. I had never felt worse about lying. "Look Seth, we did know. We knew about everything but the speed. We just wanted to give you a test to see if you could handle her or not."

"A test?" he hissed.

"It was Jacob's idea!" I pointed to Jacob. "It was all him. So, I'm just gonna take Elizabeth over to my parents house to eat and we'll be good. Okay? Great?"

I didn't even bother loading her into the car. I decided to run while holding her securely in my arms. She seemed to enjoy it as she laughed the entire way there. She seemed completely oblivious to the bitter cold which bit against our skin. It didn't bother me either.

"Hey," I called, entering the house. She and I were greeted with loving and open arms. Elizabeth reached for Edward and he took her into the kitchen while the rest of us made our way into the living room.

"How'd things with Seth go last night?" Bella asked curiously, leaning towards me with eager eyes.

"Uhm, bad to say the least. The house was a mess when Jake and I got home and we learned that it was because of Elizabeth. When I left, I had just told Seth that we knew all about it. I was out of the house before another word could be spoken. I hope he isn't mad."

I began to bite my nails nervously and hope Seth didn't hate me for the rest of eternity. Oh the downfalls of being immortal.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys. Sorry that this took so long to get out. I just haven't actually had the time to sit down and write. Plus, I'm running clean of ideas. :/ If you guys have any, PLEASE feel free to leave them in a review or something. **_

"And down," I laughed, playing happily with Elizabeth. Seth sat relaxed on the couch with Emmett and Jacob, obviously not bothered by the babysitting situation. What amazed me was his ability to move on so quickly from…_anything. _It was mesmerizing. I wish Jacob had the same mannerisms. I laughed quietly to myself, knowing that Jacob would never be that way. "And up!"

Her laugh trickled through the room and it hit me all too hard. In just a few months, she would be a year old. A year since I first held her in my arms. Time was slipping through my fingers and I couldn't catch it. Pretty soon, my ability to have children would be nonexistent and I would never again get the experience of raising a new child.

"Jacob," I blurted, almost saying what I was thinking. He tore his eyes away from the roaring basketball game on the TV and he looked at me. I shook my head quickly and he shrugged, immediately enthused in the game. "Will someone take Elizabeth?"

"I will," Jacob and Seth both called, busting up from the couch. Jacob glowered coldly at Seth and Seth slumped back down into the couch hopelessly. I chuckled and placed Elizabeth into his arms. She grinned lovingly and I slowly slipped out of the room and into the kitchen.

The women of my family sat buzzing quietly amongst themselves about a meaningless subject. Well, actually, Rosalie and Alice chatted about the latest gown designers while Esme and Bella did their best to have a separate conversation.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I said, immediately silencing their conversations. They looked at me with curious eyes. I scanned the room to see Carlisle, Jasper and Edward missing from both crowds. "Where are Dad, Jasper and Carlisle?"

"I…don't know," Esme said, looking around as if she had noticed their absences for the first time, too. "They're probably upstairs researching. Actually, yeah, I can hear them talking. They're debating something."

I shook my head and pulled out the closest chair. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped immediately. I laughed quickly and hurried back out into the living room.

"Jake, would you take Elizabeth to the park?" I asked him. He looked out the window and then back to me suspiciously.

"But—it's pouring out there," he said, staring at me pointedly, as if I should have noticed the torrential downpour outside of the window. I sighed, attempting my best frustration façade.

"Just take her somewhere," I said. There was a sharper tone to my voice than I had anticipated and I think he caught it. He leapt off of the couch, pulling Seth with him. With no word of where they were taking her, they slipped out of the door. Jacob smiled but I could see confusion in his eyes. Emmett sat on the couch, completely unparsed by the discussion.

"Alright," I clapped, going back into the kitchen and taking my place at the table. Everyone waited in silence for me to speak. "I...want to have another baby."

"Another one?" Alice gasped, growing tense. I know it frustrated her that she couldn't see Elizabeth, Jacob, me or any of the wolves for that matter and having another baby would just be another nuisance...in the psychic sense. "That isn't that good for me, you know? I love you and I love Elizabeth and I'll love any baby you bring into this world but I can't see if something is going to happen."

"I know, I know. But, like, Elizabeth is almost a year old and pretty soon, I won't be able to have kids anymore and I just want _one _more. But, I can't tell Jacob that. We already have our hands full with Elizabeth and having another one would just create so much chaos."

"Who cares what the dog wants? It should be about you and what you want. If you want another baby then have one. You don't need that mongrel," Rosalie hissed.

"Actually, Rose, I think you do," Bella interjected. She shifted her gaze to me and she smiled. "Just tell him. Jake is a pretty understanding person and we all know that he'll give you whatever you want."

"That we can't or haven't already given you, of course," Alice smiled, leaning back in her chair, finally at ease with herself. Silently, she danced out of the room.

"So do you guys think I should say something or not?"

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy, darling," Esme smiled warmly, leaning across the table and kissing my forehead. Rosalie and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," I said under my breath. "Where did Seth, Elizabeth and Jacob go, anyway?"

"They went to a wrestling match," Edward blurted, ghosting down the stairs with Carlisle and Jasper trailing behind. All of our eyes went wide with fear.

"Holy crow!" my mother shouted. "He did what?"

"You're kidding right?" I hissed.

"That mutt is gonna pay," we three jumped out of our seats and dashed towards the door. I stopped when I realized I had not the slightest idea where this said wrestling match was taking place.

"It's here in town. In some warehouse. Follow me, I can get you guys there," Edward said calmly. He stopped when he saw the distress in my eyes. "Love, things will be alright. There will be no harm inflicted upon your child."

"I think we should stay here and wait for him to come home," Alice interceded softly. "You'll probably feel safer at the house anyway. Just an idea."

"You're probably right," I said, stepping towards the steps. Rosalie grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back towards the stairs. "I'll just deal with it when he gets home."

"No, were going," Rosalie demanded.

Before I knew it, we were all loaded into the cars and headed off to the warehouse that my father said the wrestling match was taking place. I was nervous. I always hated yelling at Jacob, especially for silly things. So he wanted to take our baby to a wrestling match, big deal? Isn't that something all fathers want to do with their daughter?

Excluding mine, of course.

"This is it," my father announced as we pulled into the parking lot of a shady looking warehouse. Our cars stood out strangely in the midst of pickup trucks and old, beaten mustangs. Jacob's red Rabbit stuck out to me instantly. We obviously did not belong in a place like this.

"This place frightens me," Alice mumbled. She grabbed my hand as we made our way into the smoky, roaring crowd. The men and women in the stands roared for the two men brawling in the rink.

"Hey, baby," a man growled, smacking my butt. "What's a girl like you doin' here?"

"I'm married," I mumbled, trying to walk away. My family was several paces ahead of me. He caressed my thigh. "Stop it!"

"Oh come on, baby. Don't be like that," he slurred.

"Hey!" Jacob called from the stands, fuming with anger. He placed Elizabeth in Seth's arms and hurried down to where the man and I stood. "Don't touch her!"

My family flitted to my side. They had their arms wrapped protectively around me. I looked to see Seth watching us worriedly, as was the rest of the crowd.

"Who do you think you are?" the man hissed, shoving Jacob. He didn't budge.

"Her husband!" Jacob cried, shoving him back and knocking him to the ground. "Touch her again and I'll be sure to kick your ass. Seth lets go."

The man gave up quite easily, hurrying away. I threw my arms around Jacob, totally forgetting where we were for just a split second. Seth was beside us in seconds.

I took Elizabeth from his arms and held her up against my chest protectively. With my family at my sides, we hurried out of the warehouse.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**So, did you like it? I thought I would get kind of playful with this chapter. Ha-ha hopefully, you liked it and if you did, let me know in the reviews. ;).**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello all! Here is a shorter update of Glass. Sorry it isn't that long but I love the way I ended it. Oh and I skipped ahead a little bit. P.s, i know some of you may remember the beginning from a certain commercial so props to that commercial for coming up with the idea.  
**_

"Is she finally asleep?" Jacob whispered, kneeling before the still rocking chair in which I sat with Elizabeth sleeping quietly in my arms. Her cries had been continuous. Jacob and I tried everything to get her to sleep. Eventually, I told him to just go to bed because she wouldn't stop.

"It's like 4 am. What are you doing awake?" I asked quietly. He smiled and stroked my cheek slowly with his finger.

"Its 4 am on Christmas morning," he grinned, flicking a switch. In just seconds, the entire house seemed to light up in seconds. The small Christmas tree with a small amount of decorations tucked safely under it was a glow with bright fluorescents. We never celebrated Christmas majorly in my home so Jacob and I wanted Elizabeth to grow up celebrating Christmas the way Jacob did in his home as a child.

I smiled, unsure of what to say.

"I didn't really want to wait. So--," he turned around to grab a small box from under the tree. The oversized bow made everything more perfect as it almost completely covered the rectangular blue box. "Merry Christmas."

"Jake," I muttered taking the box. Under the wrapping paper was a navy suede container. Tears came to my eyes as I slowly opened it. "You didn't."

"Do you like it?" he smiled, looking down at the golden locket resting in the box. It reminded me of the necklace I had been given to me by my mother on my first Christmas. The locket was small and ovular. Diamonds were intricately crusted into the chain and locket itself. I flipped the locket over to see just what it said.

"'Que Quowle'' I repeated, knowing instantly that it was the Quileute language. I just didn't know what it said. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "What does it mean?"

"Stay with me forever," he translated.

"I plan on it," I gushed, wanting so badly to throw my arms around him and never let him go, but even the slightest jostle would awaken Elizabeth. "I love you."

"Thanks," he beamed, laughing lightly. "Love you too. "

"I'm gonna go put Elizabeth in her crib, I'll be right back," I told him, standing slowly. Luckily, Elizabeth didn't even stir as I placed her in the crib and walked back out into the living room. Jacob waited for me patiently, his russet skin glowing in the bright Christmas lights.

"Alright," I said, yawning involuntarily. "Let me get you yours."

I reached around him to grab a small box with an oversized bow resting on top of it. I guess our family had a thing for oversized bows.

"I hope you like it," I told him. He ripped apart the paper and his face fell when he saw what it was. I began to laugh and for some reason, I couldn't stop.

"It's a stuffed dog," he said.

"Wait!" I squealed. "There's more!"

"A dog leash…and a dog bowl," he said, pulling the leash and bowl from out of the box. "Is this a joke?"

"You don't like it?" I grimaced.

"Oh I love it!" he lied, taking me into his arms. I pressed up against his chest uncomfortably.

"Well that sucks because this is a joke. Your real present is at your dad's house and you will get it later when you, Elizabeth and I go over there for Christmas dinner!" I exclaimed, pushing away from his chest. "Now, what kind of kibbles and bits do you prefer?"

"Very funny," he sneered. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not anymore. Surprisingly, I'm full of energy. I'll probably crash in a little while but for now, it's just you and me," I told him happily. "Come with me."

I stood up and hurried outside into the falling snow. I was glad for my warmer skin for I was almost completely oblivious to the biting cold.

"What are you doing?" he called to me from the porch. In my hands, I quickly rolled a snow ball and hurled it at him. He didn't even flinch as the snow melted away instantly as it hit his hot, bare skin. He laughed lightly.

"Something funny?"

"Just you," he snickered, walking out into the open field of snow. To anybody passing by, a man walking out in nothing but pajamas into the snow and seeming okay would seem very unsafe and crazy. But, to me, anything else would seem crazy.

"How do you figure?" I said stubbornly.

"Well," he said, eying the snow. "For starters, you think that you could beat me in a snowball fight and second, you just kind of are."

"Wait here," I told him. I hurried inside to grab him some slippers so the snow wouldn't melt beneath his feet, gloves so the snow wouldn't melt in his hands and a shirt so that when I hit him with a snow ball, it wouldn't melt instantly. Then it occurred to me that only his thickest turtle neck that I insisted on buying him would do the job.

"What is this?" he said as I threw him my collected items. "Gloves? Slippers? _ Turtle neck?" _

"So this snowball fight can be fought fair," I told him.

"Whatever," he laughed. I turned around to make snowballs secretly and in seconds, I was up in his arms. The turtle neck that he had ever so nicely slipped on was irritating against my skin.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be making snowballs," I told him as he threw me over his shoulders. I pounded against his back pointlessly. "Maybe you've never had a snowball fight before but the point is not to throw your opponent over your shoulder."

"What about if that opponent is my wife?"

"Doesn't matter! I demand you put me down!"

"I kind of life you this way," he chuckled. "You know, helpless."

"I'm not helpless! I'm perfectly capable of getting down myself."

"Then why don't you?" he pressed.

Easily, I did a smooth back pack out his arms and smiled due to the fact that he seemed to of forgotten what I could do.

"Half vampire, remember?" I laughed, brushing off my pajama pants and camisole. I stuck my nose up in the air and trudged off to the house. One of my feet was in the door when a snowball slammed against my head.

"You wanted a snow ball fight," he said, holding a snowball in his glove covered hands. A smile broke across my tight lips and I leapt into his open arms. "Oh, so now you want me to hold you?"

"Yeah," I breathed, my hands grabbed the hem of his turtle neck, ripping it off and tossing it into the snow.

"You paid a lot of money for that shirt. It'll get ruined," he said flatly, looking deep into my eyes. In a split second, an impulse rushed through me and my lips crashed upon his. He laughed and pulled my face away slowly. "Merry Christmas?"

"Merry Christmas," I giggled. I continued giggling as he and I fell down into the snow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nicole, I promise you will like this chapter. ;) Actually, I'm pretty sure you will ALL like this chapter…hopefully. I made it a little longer than normal just for ya'll! So, I hope you like it! Oh, PS, I tried to insert a line break but it was acting up so just know there is a time jump between when they are doing Christmas with Elizabeth and when she is getting ready.**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a bright scene before me. Light had shed through the sheath curtains that covered the window. I could see heaps of snow clinging to the limbs outside.

"Jacob," I squealed, holding the sheet to my body and hurrying over to the window. Outside, everything was covered from head to toe in deep snow. Excitement boiled inside me as I pressed my face to the cool glass. "Come look!"

"Yeah, its snow," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "We saw that last night? Remember?"

"Yeah, I definitely remember," I chortled, throwing on a robe. "It's Elizabeth's first Christmas and also our first Christmas as a family. Go get her up! I'll be in there in a second."

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" he asked, slipping on a shirt.

"Just go on and get everything ready. I promise I'll be in there in a second."

"Alright," he shrugged. His body was already out of the bedroom when he stopped, turned to me and said "I love you."

"I love you too," I answered calmly while inside, everything inside me was going wild. It was like I was hearing those 3 words for the very first time. He blew me a kiss and ghosted away.

The recollection of last night's events whirled around in my head. Everything seemed so right and so magical. Enchantment had truly overcome me from the moment I stepped out into that snow from the moment Jacob and I ended back in the bedroom.

"Hi sweet girl," I heard Jacob coo to Elizabeth. He was such a softie when it came to her. It seemed like the tough shell that he put up around everyone else was shattered when she came in the picture. "Merry Christmas."

I giggled quietly and walked into her nursery where Jacob stood, holding her tightly. Her tiny, olive cheeks were painted red and her head of hair was matted. But, through all of that, she managed to stay as angelic as could be.

"Merry Christmas, bunny," I said, reaching for her with open arms. She smiled, flashing the few teeth that her mouth carried.

"Is her gift under the tree?" Jacob asked as we walked out into the brightly lit living room.

"Yeah, it's the box with the bears on it," I told him as I took my seat by the fireplace.

"Wait, before you open her gift, let me get a fire started," he told me. "I'll go get some wood."

"Hurry back to me" I smiled as he placed his hand on the brass knob.

"You know I will," he grinned.

In a split second, Elizabeth and I were alone in the tiny space. Her tiny hands reached up for my face and I leaned down to make things easier for her.

"How would _you_ like a little brother or sister?" I asked her as she crawled from my lap. I watched her as she stared at the dangling Christmas ornaments with amazement. "Would you like that or not?"

"Huh?" she muttered, turning around to look at me with an ornament in her mouth. I laughed quietly and pulled her back into my lap.

"Alright!" Jacob said loudly, coming back inside with a load of firewood in his arms. He shot me an incredulous look. Oh—_oh! _He had obviously heard met talking to Elizabeth. "I'll get a fire started. "

The rest of the morning was nothing but awkward. Jacob was acting like a complete stranger to me. I took it as a sign that even bringing up the subject of another child. Not that I wasn't happy with Elizabeth but the thought of another pair of little feet pattering around the house was a comfortable feeling.

"You almost ready to go?" Jacob asked me hours later as I stood in the bathroom, getting ready for the nights festivities. He had Elizabeth happily in his arms, though there was not a smile on his lips. My insides ached. _I didn't mean to upset him_, I thought to myself.

"Yeah. Just give me a couple more minutes. Did you load all the gifts into the car?" I muttered.

"No but I will," he said, leaving the room. I sighed and continued getting ready in the dead silence of my bedroom.

I flitted through the house, picking up all my necessities and hurrying to the car where Jacob and Elizabeth waited patiently. Jacob's eyes were cold and obviously bothered by something.

"Are we going to talk about this?" I finally asked as we drove in silence.

"What's there to talk about? You want another baby, so what?" he said shortly.

"I want to know why you are so upset about it!" I cried.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want another one? That maybe were fine with the one we have?" he hissed.

"I don't have that much longer! I love Elizabeth to death and I always will. I would give my life for her, you know I would! I just want another one! She won't be a baby for that much longer! She's growing up and I will miss the younger years too much. I don't want them slipping away while I still have them."

This silenced him. So, I eased my tense position and sat back in my seat.

"What if we do end up with another one?" I asked. "It's not like we were protected or anything. What happens then, Jacob? What happens I take a pregnancy test and it comes back positive?"

"Drop it."

"But Jacob--,"

"Drop it!" he boomed.

Tears instantly came to my eyes as I looked back at Elizabeth who sat in her seat contentedly. I was jealous of how oblivious to life's troubles she was and her naivety. Everything seemed so easy for her. There was nothing to worry about. She had no troubles, no nothing. I remember when I was that age.

So the rest of the drive passed in silence until we came to the drive of his father's small house. Charlie's police cruiser was the only car in the tiny driveway.

"Dad? Charlie? Sue?" Jacob called as we entered the house.

"Son!" Billy exclaimed, wheeling to the living room. "So glad you could make it. Nessie, you're looking lovely as always."

"Thank you, Billy," I said graciously. "Hi grandpa."

"Hey you," Charlie said, hugging me tightly. "You look like your mother even more every time I see you."

"Thank you," I repeated. "Sue."

"Hello, darling," she smiled, taking me in for a hug. She then looked to Elizabeth. "Hello, little one."

"Where is everyone?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch with Elizabeth.

"I just talked to your parents and they are coming over a little later."

"And the guys should be here any minute," Billy interjected.

"Actually," Embry interceded, busting through the door with the rest of the pack. "I believe we are here now."

The room soon erupted into unintelligible chatter and cheer. Hugs and hellos were exchanged while the gifts were simultaneously piled high under the tree. I was informed that a fair amount of them were for Elizabeth.

"This must all seem so crazy to you," I laughed to Nicole—Embry's imprintee. She stood separated from the rambunctious crowd of boys, men, the guy's girls and Elizabeth.

"It's a little crazy," she said incredulously. "But Embry kind of warned me about this so I'm okay with it. How did you get used to this?"

I chuckled silently. "I just kind of did. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the full story."

"Oh, Embry already has," she smiled. "Half vampire, half human, Jacob imprinted…yeah. I hear it all from that boy."

"He is a sweetie," I said, looking at Embry fighting Seth for Elizabeth. At first glance, you would think everybody imprinted on that baby. She had them all wrapped around her tiny little fingers. "You're lucky to have him."  
"And you're lucky to have Jacob. He's a great guy," Nicole sighed.

"Want to trade?" I laughed. Luckily, she laughed too. "Come on. We should probably join them."

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed Bella and Edward strode through the door.

"Mom," I smiled, going to great them.

"Hey, you," Bella smiled, hugging me tightly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I told her and my father. "Hey, daddy."

"Hello, love," he kissed my cheeks swiftly. "Where is Elizabeth? We have something for her?"

"I think the guys are fighting over her," I chuckled. "Good luck getting her away from them."

And so, the festivities continued on for the rest of the night. We ate, we dance, we even sang. Other than the fact that Jacob and I barely spoke two word s to one another, it was a good night. Surprisingly, I found myself disappointed when the night began to die down.

"We should probably get going," Jacob said, taking a glance at Elizabeth asleep in Seth's arms. He took one long look at Jacob and handed Elizabeth to me. "Ness, come on."

"Alright," I said quietly, standing up. "Thank you, Billy, so much for having us over. We had so much fun. We love you guys!"

Once outside in the snow, Jacob stopped me as I was getting in the car. I saw some sort of fierceness in his eyes that I hadn't seen in so long. I could see deep down that he felt…horrible for being so cold. He was so hard to stay mad at.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his lips tightly upon mine.


	12. Renesmee and Mr Black

**Disclaimer: The dialogue in the italicized set of words does not belong to me. It all belongs to Jane Austen. Haha. She wrote it. Not me. And the only character in this whole story that belongs to me is Elizabeth. **

**Hey, all! Sorry this took so long to get out but I would write it and then erase it because I just didn't like what I had. Anyway, Nhfanpepsi, here is your shout out! This chapter takes place like a few weeks after the last one. I hope ya'll like it! Oh, the italics are a dream. **

_The house was nothing short of immaculate. Ornate paintings and statues lined the walls and covered the tables. All was silent as I stared at my surroundings. I followed the beautiful piano music until I found a slightly opened door. The nerves built in me as peered into the musical room. From what I could see and hear, a dark haired beauty was playing the piano wondrously. I could only assume that it was the talented, lovely sister of Mr. Black, one of the richest men in our small town._

_ I stood and stared in awe as she continued playing fluidly, her fingers running swiftly on the keys. It was when Mr. Black appeared that I froze. In all his beauty, he swept his sister high off of her feet and they laughed contagiously. I was shocked to find that he was not away, but at home, unbeknownst to me. His dark eyes turned to me and I did the first thing I could think of to do._

_ I ran_

_ I ran out the back door, facing a vast land of beautiful gardens and fresh greenery. _

_ "Miss Renesmee," he called after me, causing me to stop in my footsteps. Slowly, I turned around and he stalked closer until we are but a few feet apart. _

_ "I thought you were away," I muttered_

_ "No," he answered quickly. Silence. "No, no I'm not."_

_ Unclear of what exactly to say, I simply said. "No." _

_ He did not respond to my simple response._

_ "We would not have come--," I began to say in my regards to my family coming to visit his immaculate home. It was truly a piece of art, all its own._

_ "I came back a day early," he told me. _

_ I looked down at my feet nervously and full of dread. What was I to say to him?_

_ "I'm here with my aunt and uncle," I finally say. He simply stares at me, his face not moving in the slightest._

_ "Are you having a pleasant trip?" he asked me nicely, attempting to make conversation in a very awkward moment. _

_ "Very pleasant," I said quietly. "Tomorrow, we leave to go somewhere new."_

_ "Tomorrow?" he repeated in a subtly shocked tone. _

_ Yet another moment of silence fell upon us and we were both left without anything to say. The only faint noise was the chirping of the birds in the trees surrounding the gardens. _

_ "I'm so sorry to intrude," I apologized. "They said the house was open for visitors. I had no idea." _

_ Behind my eyes, I felt the tears forming._

_ "May I see you back home?" he asked me._

_ "No."_

_ "I'm very fond of walking," I told, smiling lightly. _

_ "I know."_

_ "Goodbye, Mr. Black," I smiled and with that, I hurried away, only to be stopped by the loud sounding of a baby crying. I looked around in confusion, not seeing a baby in sight. It did not take me long to realize that I was in fact dreaming. _

I woke up to the loud sound of Elizabeth crying in her nursery, the Pride and Prejudice book lying lifelessly on my chest. Jacob had disappeared hours ago and I was finding hard not to doze off lately.

"Hang on, Lizzy," I said, getting up out of bed slowly. The mid day sunlight outside my window was blinding and uncomfortable. "I'm coming, sweet girl!"

"Momma," she exclaimed as I appeared above her crib. In the weeks following Christmas, Elizabeth had not only learned to walk but was slowly learning how to speak. So far, we kept things at an almost unintelligible Momma.

"Hey, you," I smiled, lifting her up into my arms. Her eyes suddenly went black and I knew that it was definitely time for a trip to my family's home. It was only a matter of time before Elizabeth broke out into a fit of rage due to hunger. "Why don't we go see Grandma and Grandpa?"

She clapped happily, as she knew it was definitely for feeding purposes that we were going to visit Edward and Bella. They had suggested that I keep some extra blood around the house, in regards to Elizabeth but I just told them that I enjoyed getting to see them so frequently. With that, they could not argue.

"Let's go," I muttered to her as I slipped on her shoes and hurried out the door.

I listened to Elizabeth babble happily the entire car ride. The entire time, she sang and talked in words that only she could understand. All I did was smile and laugh quietly until we pulled into the long drive of the main house.

"Hey," I called, entering the living room where Edward was playing the piano lightly. Bella sat at his side, staring at his fingers move across the keys. It was always an amazing feeling, walking in and seeing my family completely at ease.

"Hey, Nessie," Rosalie smiled, leaving the immaculate card tower I assumed she and Emmett had been working on for quite some time. "Hey, little one."

As always, Elizabeth shied away. Rosalie just ignored the cold shoulder and smiled.

"Do we have any blood left over?" I asked. "And some eggs?"

"_Eggs?" _Bella gasped.

"And Orange juice," I exclaimed, licking my lips. "Bagels sound good, too!"

"Nessie, darling, are you feeling alright?" Edward asked, standing up and placing his hands lightly on my face. Of course, I yawned at the wrong time, showing that I was still extremely tired.

"Fine," I said, yawning again. "I'm just tired and hungry. Why?"

"Do you ever think that you may be pregnant again?"

"No," I answered quickly. Sure, I wanted another baby but Jacob clearly said he wasn't ready for one. The altercation between he and I on Christmas told me that having another baby was something to be put off for a little longer, at least until Elizabeth was older. "I mean, its always possible, on Christmas we did kind of--."

"Okay!" Rosalie interjected. "We don't want to hear about you and the dog doing the nasty. Why don't you just take a test and see if you're pregnant or not."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" Carlisle suddenly asked through all the commotion.

"Uhm," I hesitated. "I'm not sure. I don't remember."

"Okay," he said, ducking out of the crowd.

"Fine, I'll take the test but I am telling you! I'm not pregnant."

* * *

"I'm pregnant," I muttered to myself as I stared down at the bathroom counter where the pregnancy test sat. Patch, the puppy I had gotten Jake for Christmas, stood eagerly at my feet. I chewed my lip nervously as I knew that at any time, Jacob would return from his run. I looked to Elizabeth who sat in her playpen in my bedroom. "How do you feel about another little one around here, Lizzy?"

She was completely oblivious to my question, as she just continued chewing on her stuffed rabbit. I sighed, threw my hand down on the marble top counters and leaned back.

"Ness?" Jacob called, entering the house. Stupidly, I stuffed the pregnancy test in my back pocket, grabbed Elizabeth and hurried to meet him.

"Hi sweetie," I said lovingly, running my finger down his bare chest. Slowly, I set Elizabeth down and looked deep into his eyes.

"What's the matter? Is Elizabeth okay? Are you okay?" he gasped, reaching for Elizabeth. I placed my hand to his face and hoped that he would calm down. He looked at me with strained eyes.

"Were fine," I told him. "All three of us are fine."

"Three?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," I sobbed, pausing quickly. For a second, he just stared at me and I wished nothing more than to know what he was thinking. Finally, his lips broke into a smile.

"That's great," he exclaimed, spinning me around in his arms.

"You aren't mad?"

"No," he smiled. "I talked with the guys and they convinced me that another kid wouldn't be so bad. I hope it's a boy."

I laughed and kissed his lips quickly. "For your sake, so do I!"


	13. Chapter 13

_A/U: I know this chapter is extremely short but I just wanted to put it out soon. There is like a 4 month time jump between the little asterisks. Once again, sorry this update is so extremely short and it isn't that great. Oh, and the next chapter, will pick up like 2 and a half years after this one. Unless, ya'll say you want me to keep it in present time. _

"What about Ephraim?" I called to Jacob as an oversized book of baby names rested on my slightly bulging stomach. So far, the pregnancy was normal. I had just past the five month mark and I was finally starting to show. "It's a nice name, like your grandfather. I'm sure he'd appreciate the honor."

My eyes almost bulged out of my head as Jacob emerged from the bathroom, his dark hair and chest still soaked from the steamy shower. He smiled when he saw my dumbfounded expression.

"No, we are not calling him Ephraim. Besides, my grandfather is dead. It doesn't matter to him if our possible son is named after him," Jacob scoffed, slipping on a loose pair of underwear and climbing into the bed next to me. "And isn't it a bit early to be thinking about names?"

"Probably," I sighed as I snuggled deep into his chest. I sighed in contentment and shut my eyes tightly. "You know I love you, right?"

"Well I think so," he said playfully, stroking back my loose curls. My eyes shot open as I felt a trickling movement in the pit of my stomach. "Jacob, he kicked!"

"He what?" he gasped, looking down to the bulge. I felt the movement again and I couldn't help but laugh. "He kicked!"

"Oh my goodness," I cried happily, placing my hands on my stomach. "That's really you in there, isn't it Ephraim?"  
"We aren't calling him Ephraim," Jacob huffed, "What if it's another girl?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, yawning loudly. "I think baby and me need to go to sleep, now. Goodnight."

"I love you," he muttered, switching off the lights.

"Love you too," I murmured, already half asleep.

The months leading up to my due date crept around slowly. I learned from my father that Elizabeth was extremely confused by all the chaos the new baby brought on. Jacob and I tried to get her to feel him kick but she didn't quite have the attention span to sit around and wait to feel it. 1 and a half year olds don't like sitting still for more than a few seconds.

"Jacob," I said to him as he and I sat on the beach one warm evening. The sunset was a bright orange before us, creating the perfect scene. "I figured since my due date is just a few days away, I should ask…are we ready to be parents?"

"We already are," he laughed.

"Again, I mean. Are we ready to be parents again? What if we screw up with this one? I mean, we did a good job with Elizabeth but what if we aren't so fortunate with this one?"

"I doubt that'll happen," he reassured me. "He or she is going to have pretty killer parents. I'm sure if Elizabeth could talk, she would just talk about how much she loves us."

"And about how much she doesn't like Seth," I laughed. "She didn't seem that happy when we left him with her before we left. "

"Eh, she'll be fine," Jacob said nonchalantly. "She's just a baby. She'll forget. "

"Oh," I said uncomfortably, puffing out my cheeks. "He's excited about something. It kind of hurts."

"Are you okay?" Jacob gasped, reaching for me.

"Yeah," I told him as another sharp pain hit me. "No, I'm not."

* * *

"Nessie, push!" Jacob urged me, squeezing my hand tightly. The beads of sweat trickled endlessly down. Instead of the traditional hospital birth, we had gone straight to Carlisle, knowing he had everything necessary for a normal birth. Seth didn't seem bothered when we asked him to stay with Elizabeth a little longer than expected.

"Jake," I sobbed. "I love you but you are never getting me pregnant again, deal?"

"That is fine with me," Jacob said, kissing my hand.

"Alright, Nessie, I see the head," Carlisle said. I should have found it awkward that my grandfather had his head in my lady business but I didn't. I was too focused on getting out the baby.

With all my strength, I pushed and I pushed until the cries finally filled the room loudly. Tears came to my eyes as I finally got to see my new baby.

"It's a boy," Carlisle smiled, turning to Esme and Rosalie as they cleaned him off and wrapped him tightly in a cloth blanket that Esme had stitched especially for him.

"He sure is something," Esme smiled, placing him in my arms. His dark eyes stared up at me in amazement.

"I always knew you were a boy, my little Ephraim," I cooed, running my finger over his soft skin.

"His name is not Ephraim, Ness. I am not calling my son that," Jacob said to me. Quietly, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle slipped from the room. "But, seriously, he needs a name. He can't just be Baby Black for the rest of his life."

"Aw," I frowned. "Baby Black sounds cute."

"No."

"Fine. Ooh, I really like the name Julian," I smiled, looking down at him as he had fallen asleep. " I don't remember where I heard it but I liked it. How does that sound?"

"Julian," Jacob repeated. "Sounds good. What about a middle name?"

"Taylor!" I said quickly. "I love that name so much."

"Taylor it is," Jacob smiled.

"Julian Taylor Black," I sighed, staring admirably down at the infant in my arms. My family was finally, truly complete.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this is so long over due. Its just that my mom set this new computer rule that makes it harder update, plus, I have another fan fiction that I'm working on updating, and…yeah. This chapter is two and a half years from where the last one left off, right after Julian was born.**

**Enjoy!**

"Seriously, Julian, baby, let momma put your shoes on," I breathed as I struggled to slip the shoe on the foot of my two and a half year old. His tiny hands clawed at the comforter as he itched to run away. "When you let me put your shoes on, we can go to the beach."

In an instant, the squirming stopped. His dark eyes widened dramatically.

"Swim?" he gasped. I had intended to take Elizabeth and Julian to fly kites and stay as far away from the water as possible. It was barely past 30 degrees and my kids were not stepping a toe in the water. "Swim, momma?"

"Yes," I lied. I was lying through my teeth, yet, he had no idea. "We are going swimming. Now, can I put your shoes on?"

"Swim!" he exclaimed as I easily slipped his shoes on his feet. "Swim! Swim! Swim!"

"Yes," I smiled, tying his laces tightly. "Swim!"

"Swim?" Jacob laughed, coming into the room with Elizabeth in tow. "Whose going swimming?"

"Swim, daddy!" Julian exclaimed as he hopped off the bed. "We swim!"

"Oh we are?" Jacob threw me a pointed gaze. "Sounds like a lot of fun! Why don't you go read a book or something?"

"Daddy!" Elizabeth cried playfully. "We can't read."

"Oh yeah," Jacob gasped. "How old are you? Seven?"

"Daddy!" she cried again. "I'm 3!"

"7. 3. Same thing," he joked, setting her on the floor. "You and Julian go play while mommy and I talk. I'll be in there in a minute."

"Okay!" Elizabeth said, grabbing Julian's hand. "Lets go play, Julan!"

"Okay, Lizbeth!" he agreed, following her out of the room. I laughed and quickly fell back on the bed.

"Don't go to sleep now," Jacob said, sitting down next to where my head rested upon the pillow. "You have to take the kids 'swimming'"

"It was the only way to get his shoes on," I breathed, lifting myself up off the bed. "Go get the kites out of the garage and I'll meet you in the car!"

"Sure thing, Ness," he said as we parted ways.

"Okay guys!" I exclaimed, busting into Julian's bedroom where he and Elizabeth sat playing contently. "Lets go…swimming!"

"Yay!" Julian cried, pushing past me. "Swim! Swim!"

"Yes," I muttered, following the kids to the car. "Swim. Wait, guys! Jackets!"

Before they could get their tiny feet outside of the door, I slipped the winter jackets onto their arms. Elizabeth may not be a conventional 3 year old, but she still got cold. As for Julian, their was not a strange thing about him. Other than the fact that even when his body temperature dropped by a degree or two, his lips turned a dark shade of purple.

"You ready to go to the beach?" Jacob smiled as the kids were put in their car seats and I settled into the passenger seat. "Fly some kites?"

"Whats a kite?" Elizabeth asked. I looked back to see Julian look curiously out the window as the scene passed us by.

"Something you fly," Jacob answered.

"Fly?" Julian's attention had been caught. Hook line and sinker. "Fly, momma?"

"Just wait until we get to the beach, sport," Jacob laughed. Secretively, I placed my palm to his arm, causing him to flinch at the images that swam through his head. I just wanted to show him quietly how happy I was and that things would never change. Also, the images turned him on just a bit.

"Were here!" I exclaimed as we pulled into the parking lot of the beach. It was a rare, sunny day. I couldn't see one cloud. Not one. The sun was shaded in a golden blouse. Yet, the air was completely freezing. "Lets go fly some kites!"

"Yay!" Elizabeth and Julian cheered as they were unlatched from their car seats. Once on the ground, they sprinted to the waters edge and I ran before they could actually get in the water.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, swooping them into my arms.

"You said swim!" Elizabeth cried. Julian's lip began to quiver and his happy expression turned to a very, very dejected expression.

"But momma," he cried quietly, tears coming into his eyes. "You said swim! Swim!"

"I'm sorry, guys. We can't swim today. But, we can fly," I smiled.

"Fly?" Julian asked.

"Yes, fly," I smiled lightly, nodding in Jacob's direction. In his hands were three large, colorful kites. I had never been given the opportunity to fly kites when I was younger, as my parents never preferred it. When I had seen a jovial family on tv, flying kites and having fun, I jumped on the opportunity and sent Jacob to the store to pick up the first three kites he saw. "Jake, the kites."

"Alrighty," he muttered. "Oh! I put the video camera in the car. Let me go get it."

"Hurry up," I huffed. He ran to the car as I began to show case the kites.

"Butterfly," Elizabeth exclaimed, pointing to the purple winged kite. "Pretty butterfly!"

"Yes, this ones yours," I smiled. "Julian, this ones yours."

"Blue!" he exclaimed happily. "Blue, momma, blue!"

"Yeah! And as soon as your dad gets the camera, we can fly them!"

Jacob appeared behind me with the large video camera, a wide smile plastered on his face. He had told me how excited he was to fly the kites with his kids, as he loved spending every moment he could in their lives. When it came to Julian and Elizabeth, he was such a sucker. It seemed that the hard, sarcastic exterior was put down when he was around the kids and I.

"Lets fly some kites," he said, placing the camera to his face.

"Alright," I muttered. "Elizabeth, you can go first. What your gonna do is take this string right here and unwind it just a bit."

"Like this, momma?" she asked, unwinding the string a little much. But, what can you expect from a three and a half year old? "I fly now?"

"Now, you run," I told her, "Take the string and run down the beach and the kite will follow behind you. Go." "I'm going," she exclaimed, running down the beach with the kite in tow. Her laugh trickled as it flew high behind her. "Momma! I did it!"

"Keep going, baby girl!" I called. "Julian, you ready?"

"Yeah!" he cried, jumping up and down. "Fly! Fly! Fly!"

"Okay, Jake, you get this one started." I told Jacob, taking the camera from his hands. I watched in handheld as he taught our two year old how to correctly fly a kite.

"Now go!" Jacob said, pushing Julian forward.

"I go!" Julian exclaimed, running a few feet and then falling.

"Oh no," I said quietly, shoving the camera into Jacob's hands. I ran to where Julian lay, face down in the sun. "Julian, baby, you okay?"

Silence.

"Again! Again!" He said, hopping up from the hand. "Again, momma!"

"You are your fathers son," I laughed as I watched Julian run down the beach with the kite following almost protectively behind him. "You really are."


End file.
